


I Haven't a Q

by 73stargazer



Series: Alternate Reality [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Family, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis: Alternate Reality. Same universe as Douleur. Takes place approximately 2378. Isabel’s extraordinary behaviour puzzles everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Haven't a Q

I Haven’t a Q

Synopsis: Alternate Reality. Same universe as Douleur. Takes place approximately 2378. Isabel’s extraordinary behaviour puzzles everyone. 

 

Rating: T

 

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them. 

Part 1

 

“It’s lovely. Very suitable for leisure and relaxation,” Deanna remarks, following behind an exceptionally tall dark-skinned humanoid woman through a sparse forested area. 

“Yes, your crew will enjoy their stay here,” the larger woman replies in kind. “Doctor, do you take the Derelwood sap to the colony to treat those sick people?”

Hands behind her back, Beverly shakes her head. “Not directly. We’ll be organizing the extraction on the planet and the shipment of the sap to a processing facility. It will be converted into medicine that can treat the outbreak of the plague on Gragor Seven. We’re just one piece of the solution.”

“Your boss, Governor Horvak, and our representatives are working out the logistics,” Deanna adds as they enter an area resembling a park with wooden benches. “In the mean time, your planet is an ideal spot for the crew to take shore leave.”

“Whatever we can do to help,” the dark aide to the governor replies warmly, glancing down at Deanna and Beverly. “This is your tour. What would you like to see next on Gragor Four?”

Deanna shields her eyes from the bright rays of the planet’s sun, gazing off into the distance. “Nazaia, I heard you have a beautiful lake. Can we take the children swimming?”

“Oh, yes,” Nazaia exclaims with a grin. “Let me show you. The water is warm and clear. The children will like the beach.”

* *

 

Chuckling, Billy tosses the spinning saucer to Isabel. Isabel jumps to catch the disc, giggling as she barely manages to grasp it between her fingers. Jogging, Isabel throws the saucer to Kestra as the group runs around an open grassy space in the wooded park. 

Scoffing, Kestra grabs the disc. “Slow down, guys. You’re not letting Audra keep up.” Rolling her eyes with a hand on her hip, Kestra tosses the saucer to J.P and pauses to wait for her little sister to run to catch up with the older children. Nine year-old Kestra is often the watcher of her four year-old deaf sister, Audra. Kestra would usually prefer to play with the twelve year-olds Billy and Isabel, as would nine year-old Jean-Paul. The group of them all get along well. Lately, however, the adolescents would prefer to be alone and exclude their younger siblings. 

Bolting across the park, Jean-Paul whips the saucer in Billy’s direction, as hard and as far as he can, laughing openly. 

Billy takes off at a run, trying to chase the flying saucer. A gust of wind lifts the saucer higher and it slips between the trees, landing on a branch of a tall Derelwood tree. Panting, Billy rushes up to the tree, mentally traversing the distance between the ground and the branch where the saucer has become lodged. 

“What are you doing?” Kestra yells across the park.

Billy commences climbing the tree, gallantly jumping onto the first branch. 

“Billy, no!” Isabel screams from across the park. “Get down from there!”

“Do you want the saucer back?” Billy retorts dryly, rolling his eyes as he effortlessly scales the tree.

J.P comes rushing up to the tree, grinning insanely. “I want to try.”

Glancing down at J.P with one arm grasping a branch in a display of bravado, Billy smirks. “Nah. This isn’t for kids.”

“You are a kid,” J.P reminds his friend pointedly.

“Practically thirteen,” counters Billy, continuing his ascent. 

Folding his arms over his chest, J.P rolls his eyes. “If you can do it I can do it.”

Steadying himself, Billy reaches across a thin branch to grab the saucer. As he stretches, the weight transfer causes him to lose his balance. He attempts to find his footing, grab the branch, but Billy slips and falls rapidly to the ground, flat on his back.

Kestra screams, grabs Audra’s tiny’s hand and dashes for the tree.

Panicked, J.P drops to the ground beside Billy, stunned at the sight of his friend’s lifeless form.

Isabel shoves J.P out of the way, kneeling over Billy’s motionless body. 

“Whoa…” Frazzled, J.P glances behind at Kestra and Audra running as fast as their little legs can carry them to the tree. “What happened…”

“Oh, my God,” Isabel cries, grabbing Billy’s hands. “Billy…Billy…”Hot tears rolling down her cheeks, Isabel touches Billy’s forehead, her lips trembling. 

“Belle, how did…did you…” Kestra pants, coming to a stop beside J.P, Audra clinging close to her. Kestra’s jaw drops and her eyes widen when her eyes fall on Billy unconscious. “Billy!”

“Go get my mom,” Isabel blubbers, moving her hand to feel for a pulse on Billy’s neck. “Now!”

Tears welling in Kestra’s eyes, she nods. She signs to Audra to stay with J.P while she goes to retrieve the doctor. 

Slowly, Billy’s eyelids flicker open, and he sees a startled expression on Isabel’s evidently distraught face. 

“Billy!” Isabel cries, grasping his shoulder as he cautiously sits up. 

Bemused, Billy glances at the other children expectantly. 

Kestra lets out a scream and Audra begins to cry, entirely confused and scared. 

“What happened?” Billy demands as he attempts to straighten.

Isabel keeps a hand firmly on his shoulder, shaking her head in bewilderment. “Stay still. You fell out of the tree.”

“Oh,” Billy stutters, rubbing his temple.

Eyes dilated, J.P inches closes. “You were dead!”

“What?” Billy creases his brow, thoroughly confused.

Audra wails and Kestra wraps her arms around her comfortingly. She turns to Isabel in fright . “Belle, how did you do it?”

Three women come running through the park as fast as they can, a large dark-skinned woman in the lead. 

“It’s okay, Audra. Mommy’s coming,” Kestra says soothingly. 

“What happened?” Billy asks Isabel earnestly, looking directly into her eyes.

Hands trembling, Isabel averts her eyes.

“Are you alright?” The large dark woman inquires, halting next to Kestra and Audra.

Speechless, Kestra bobs her head. 

Beverly is not far behind Nazaia and drops to the ground beside Billy. “What happened?”

Audra lunges into her mother’s arms as soon as Deanna approaches. Deanna scoops the four year-old into her arms and walks over to the tree where Billy and Isabel are sitting on the ground. “What is it? We heard screams.”

Beverly runs the tricorder over Billy, briefly glancing at Isabel’s tear-stricken red face. “What’s wrong, Billy?”

Nervous, Billy shares an uncertain look with Isabel. 

“Will one of you please start talking?” Deanna induces, kneeling on the ground beside her son with her youngest daughter in her arms. 

Closing her eyes, Isabel begins to sob lightly.

J.P jumps forward. “We were throwing the flying saucer. I threw it too far and it landed in this tree. Billy climbed the tree to get the saucer. He must have lost his balance because he slipped and fell on his back.”

Mouth agape, Deanna mentally measures the distance between where the saucer is sitting in the branch and the ground. “That’s impossible.”

Furrowing her brows, Beverly shakes her head. “There’s nothing wrong with you, sweetie. How could you have fallen out of the tree? At that distance your injuries would be traumatic.”

“He did fall!” Kestra insists. “We saw him.”

Deanna appraises the children, who all appear frightened and confused.

Beverly commences another scan, thinking that she may have missed something in her initial analysis. “What happened after you fell? Did you hit your back?”

Shaking his head timidly, Billy looks at Beverly. “I don’t remember. I just remember waking up and I don’t feel hurt or anything.”

“But he did. He landed right on his back,” J.P exclaims animatedly, kneeling on the ground beside his mother. “He didn’t move or anything. He was dead!”

Pursing her lips, Beverly shares a look with Deanna. “ Honey, Billy’s certainly not dead. He’s not even injured, just a little rattled.”

Shifting Audra to sit on the grass, Deanna looks to Isabel. “What happened?”

Glancing nervously at her mother, Isabel shakes her head. “ I don’t know.”

“Tell them!” Kestra urges Isabel, blue eyes wide. 

Placing her tricorder on the grass, Beverly inches closer to her daughter. “Why are you so upset? Billy’s perfectly fine.”

Averting her eyes to the ground, Isabel struggles to compose herself.

Kestra flops down on the grass beside her mother. “Isabel somehow just…appeared by the tree after Billy fell.”

Whipping her head around, Beverly’s mouth falls agape. “What?”

Shrugging, Kestra squirms, hesitant about what to reveal. “Well, we were way over there, throwing the saucer. Belle, Audra and I were back there. When we saw Billy fall, we ran here. It took us like..I don’t know…thirty seconds to get here. But, Belle didn’t run. She was already here.”

Swallowing hard, Beverly rotates back around to face her daughter. “Isabel…”

Bursting into tears, Isabel shakes her head violently. 

Beverly slides forward and draws her daughter into her arms. “It’s okay, honey.”

Deanna is overwhelmed by the outpouring of emotions, trying to process everyone’s feelings. The children are apprehensive, confused and a little fearful. Isabel is plain terrified. “Honey, is Kestra right?”

Red-faced and blotchy, Isabel swipes at her tear tracks. “I don’t know.”

“Kestra is right,” Jean-Paul supplies excitedly. “After Billy fell, I went to see if he was okay. Belle was there in an instant. I don’t know where she came from, but she couldn’t have ran that fast.”

“Sweetie, what did you do when Billy fell?” Deanna asks, inching a couple feet closer to the pre-teen. 

Taking a deep breath, Isabel steals a glance at Billy. “I went to him.”

“How?” Deanna presses. 

Running her tongue over her lips, Isabel considers her words and the ramifications of them. “I just thought about it and I was there.”

Kestra and J.P look at each other, part impressed, part stunned and part scared. 

Calm, Beverly runs a hand along Isabel’s arm. “Was it like the other times?”

“I guess so,” whispers Isabel, red face turning to the grass below. 

Beverly looks at Deanna and exhales slowly. “Alright. We’re getting some answers.”

“But, Billy was dead. We saw him,” J.P reminds them. 

“Belle magically brought him back to life” Kestra pronounces, jumping up with a playfully grin. 

“Kestra!” Deanna admonishes, fixing her eldest daughter with a stern look. 

“What?” Kestra shrugs. “If she can somehow appear out of nowhere why couldn’t she heal him?”

Incredulous, Beverly looks at her daughter cautiously. “You didn’t….”

“I didn’t do anything!” Isabel cries, burying her face in her hands. 

Leaning over, Billy takes Isabel’s hands. “Hey, please stop crying.”

“I didn’t…I didn’t do…” sputters Isabel, gazing up into Billy’s blue eyes, the carbon copy of his father’s. “I just thought I’d give anything to undo it, to make you whole again. I only thought that I couldn’t lose you.”

A chill reverberates down Beverly’s spine. Clearing her throat, Beverly attempts to keep her tone neutral. “Oh..okay. Everyone seems to be fine. Nazaia, would you mind showing the children the lake? I think Deanna and I should check in with…with uh…”

Helping Audra up, Deanna bobs her head. “Yes. We’ll catch up with you in a few minutes. And, Billy, try to stay out of trouble.”

Smirking, Billy jumps up before extending a hand to help Isabel.

Nazaia takes Audra’s hand, and Audra reluctantly leaves her mother’s side.  
* * * 

 

Part 2

One hand on her hip, Beverly connects to the comm link. “Doctor Picard to Commander Riker.”

“Yes, Doctor?” Will replies over the channel. Riker is leading the away team coordinating logistics with the governor of the planet only a few kilometres from the park. 

“Can you meet Deanna and me in the park? Something’s come up.” Frowning, Beverly turns to Deanna. 

“Sure. I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Will offers evenly. 

“Thank you,” Beverly responds, ending the link. 

Beverly immediately connects to the ship orbiting the planet, her face set tight. “Doctor Picard to Enterprise.”

“Hello, Doctor,” comes Picard’s uncharacteristically warm reply. While on duty, Picard is typically all business. 

Wishing she could respond in kind, Beverly deflates. “I’m sorry to bother you, but we’ve got… a situation here that requires your personal attention. Can you beam down to these coordinates?”

After a second and hearing the concern in Beverly’s voice, Picard’s standard business tone returns. “On my way.”

Disconnecting the link, Beverly pads closer to Deanna, one hand on her head. 

“Hey, take a breath. It’s all going to be fine,” Deanna says comfortingly.

“Do you believe any of this? What do you make of it?” Beverly asks, resting her hand on her hip. 

Pursing her lips, Deanna pauses to consider the question. “The kids believe what they saw. They’re telling us what they know to be true. J.P and Kestra think Isabel appeared at the tree out of nowhere and she was somehow responsible for healing Billy’s injuries. Billy has no idea what happened after he fell. Belle is confused and frightened. She’s afraid we’re judging her and scared of what we’re going to find out. I get a feeling she doesn’t even know the full extent of what’s going on.”

Grimacing, Beverly rubs her temple. “This is unreal.”

“It’s happened before,” Deanna points out. “Similar instances. A couple odd, unexplained events at school with her classmates. That time when those Bannerman boys were picking on Audra and they somehow ended up in the cargo bay?”

Bobbing her head, Beverly reflects on similar cases. “There was a time she was rock climbing with Jean-Luc in the holodeck and she fell and broke her leg. He brought her into sick bay. I was going to set the leg and had went to give instructions to a nurse for another patient. By the time I got back to Belle, there was no fracture. I couldn’t explain it.”

“What do you think it is?” Deanna wonders aloud, although she knows Beverly is as clueless as the rest of them. 

Rotating to stare in the direction of the lake, Beverly rests her hands on her hips. “I wish I knew.”

* *

“What? Is he okay?” Riker inquires in concern.

Putting a hand up, Beverly nods firmly. “Perfectly. Not even a scratch.”

“Although, you need to have a chat with your daredevil son,” Deanna states pointedly. 

Smirking, Will’s expression says he has heard this before. 

“What’s the problem?” Jean-Luc inquires, as the four gather around the tree where the flying saucer had become lodged on a branch. 

“He fell from that branch to the ground and supposedly landed flat on his back,” relays Beverly as the men stare up at the tree. 

Shaking his head, Will scratches his beard. “That’s ridiculous. How could he land that and not be hurt?”

Inhaling sharply, Beverly catches Jean-Luc’s gaze. “He had a little help from Belle.”

“What kind of help?” Picard asks hesitantly. 

“Isabel appeared where he fell right away and the kids think she may have…healed him,” Beverly answers quietly, her face reddening.

“What?” Will furrows his brows incredulously. 

Deanna looks between Will and the captain, Will physically skeptical and the captain more resigned and open-minded. “J.P and Kestra said that he was unconscious. Isabel’s very upset and a little scared. She doesn’t know how the whole thing played out. She said she just thought about getting to Billy and she was there. She said she thought about Billy not dying and he was fine.”

“You’re suggesting she did this with her mind?” Will clarifies, practically scoffing. 

Taking a controlled breath, Deanna looks to Beverly. 

“She has a history of…similar instances,” admits Beverly, her eyes wandering to Jean-Luc’s.

“She seems to have unique…abilities,” Jean-Luc agrees, running his forefinger over his lips. “I reckon she’s…telekinetic. She can…teleport herself from one place to another.”

Silent, Will is speechless, thoroughly shocked. 

“And, now it looks like she may have some ability to heal,” Beverly adds, studying Jean-Luc’s pensive expressive. 

Grinning, Will looks between the others. “You don’t think this is far-fetched?”

Clearing his throat, Picard smoothes his uniform jacket. “Perhaps not.”

“The kids have big imaginations. You don’t think this could just be a story?”Will asks of all of them, feeling like the only sane adult. 

“They’re not lying, Will,” counters Deanna seriously. “They didn’t make this up.”

Appraising his wife’s earnest and worried expression, Will realizes that everyone recognizes this is real except him. “Alright.”

“Let’s talk to the children,” decides Picard, straightening tall. 

Bobbing her head slowly, Beverly knots her hands together. 

“Come on,” smiles Jean-Luc lightly, taking Beverly’s hand and squeezing it in a gesture of comfort.  
* * *

 

“That’s it. I don’t know,” cries Isabel, shaking beside Billy on the park bench near the beach. 

Jean-Luc, Will, Deanna and Beverly are with Billy and Isabel in the park while the rest of the children are building sandcastles on the beach with Nazaia. 

Kneeling in the grass in front of his daughter, Jean-Luc takes her hand. “Hey, love, it’s alright. You’re not in trouble. We’re just trying to determine what happened.”

“I didn’t mean…I didn’t….I didn’t know I was going to…” stutters Isabel, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“We’re glad you were there,” Will adds cheerfully, trying to lighten Isabel’s mood. “Sounds like you saved Billy’s life.”

Face falling, Isabel surveys the expressions of the adults. “But, you must think I…”

Beverly shakes her head adamantly. “No one’s here to judge you, sweetie.”

“We just need to get some answers,” Jean-Luc explains, wishing he could find a satisfactory means to piece together the events of the day. 

“I wish I had some,” Isabel sighs, swiping at her tear tracks. 

Frowning sympathetically, Deanna steps closer to Beverly. “It’s been a long day. Maybe we should take them back to the ship?”

Nodding, Beverly crosses her arms. “You guys want to go get your siblings? We’ll get back home.”

Rising off of the bench, Billy extends a hand to Isabel. “Maybe we can come back tomorrow?”

“Sure,” shrugs Will. “You can go retrieve your saucer from that Derelwood tree.”

“Will!” Deanna exclaims in admonishment. 

Beverly, Jean-Luc and Billy break out in laughter, and Isabel even lets out a small chuckle. 

“Go tell your brother we’re going home,” Beverly tells Isabel, half-smiling. 

Billy takes Isabel’s hand and they head off in the direction of the lake.

Palming his face, Riker turns to the others. “Wow.”

“What do you want to do now?” Deanna asks of the captain and Beverly. 

“Go home and pretend this day never happened?” sighs Beverly. 

“How do you explain this?” Will asks, folding his arms over his chest.

“I don’t know,” admits Picard. “She has extraordinary…powers.”

“Could it be the work of some outside force?” Will surmises.

“No,” Deanna states with conviction. “I get no sense of that.”

“Could she have contracted something that could account for it?” Will muses.

Shaking her head, Beverly shifts on her feet. “No. She’s perfectly normal.”

“There has to be something,” Will insists. “Have you looked at her DNA makeup? What was her last physical like? Any abnormalities? ”

Rolling her eyes, Beverly crosses her arms over her chest. “She’s a healthy twelve year-old girl, Will.”

“Are you sure there isn’t anything unique or different?” Will asks tentatively. 

“What are you suggesting, Will?” Beverly raises a brow, offended by his line of questioning. 

“I don’t know…” shrugs Will, putting a hand up. “Maybe there was something unusual, foreign, exceptional…”

“Alien?” Beverly narrows her eyes. “Are you implying that Isabel isn’t human, Will?”

Inhaling sharply, Will braces himself. “Maybe superhuman.”

Eyes dilated, Beverly reddens, furious. “I gave birth to her, Will. She’s a little girl, nothing more, nothing less.”

Jean-Luc lays a hand on Beverly’s shoulder. “Let’s remain focused. Will may have a point. Beverly, you should do a thorough exam on Belle. Test everything you can think of. There may be something that can explain all this and we just haven’t found it.”

Fuming, Beverly steps back, her eyes narrowed. “I can’t believe you, Jean-Luc. She’s our daughter. She’s our baby, not a new creature for investigation. She’s just a normal human girl.”

Staring into his wife’s pained eyes, Jean-Luc stands resolute. “No, Beverly, she’s not. Whether we like it or not, she is…anomalous. We must get to the bottom of this. I want a comprehensive physical completed. If you can’t do it I’ll ask Dr. Salar or Dr. Martin.”

Stunned and livid, Beverly fights to restrain her tears. “No, Captain. I can…most certainly do it.”

“Very well.” Picard turns to Will, changing the subject. “I have to return to the Enterprise. Number One, continue with the Away Team here. Keep me informed of your progress. Doctor, let me know what you learn.” 

Riker says farewell to the ladies and the captain and beams back to the city centre. 

Picard taps his commbadge and requests to be beamed back to the Enterprise, as Beverly stands motionless, entirely shocked. 

As Picard dematerializes in transport, Beverly succumbs to tears. 

Deanna envelopes Beverly in an embrace, sighing deeply. “I know it can’t be easy.”

“He orders me to examine her like she’s some random alien life form we encountered? She’s our little girl. How can he be so…dispassionate?” Beverly cries, shaking her head.

“He’s completely out of his element,” Deanna supplies. “He doesn’t know how to approach this. He’s trying to handle this like he would anything else in his position.”

Grimacing, Beverly runs her thumb along her cheek to absorb the trail her tears had left in their wake. “ He doesn’t need to be Captain. I need him to be my husband right now.”

Frowning in empathy, Deanna gives Beverly’s arm a squeeze as she watches the children walking over the hill toward them. “I know. Let’s focus on putting the kids at ease. We’ll take this one step at a time.”

Nodding, Beverly inhales, trying to pull herself together before the children find her upset.

* *

Part 3

“This is a neural scanner,” Beverly shows Isabel a small grey circular device as the girl sits upright on a biobed in sickbay. “It will show us images of your brain. I’d like to measure the electro-chemical activity. You won’t feel anything.”

Isabel glances sideways at her mother as Beverly fastens the device to Isabel’s temple. Alyssa Ogawa stands at the biomonitor recording readings on a PADD and Deanna stands at the side of the bed beside Isabel.

“How much more of this?” Isabel inquires quietly.

Glancing up from her tricorder and down at her visibly uncomfortable daughter, Beverly resists the urge to sigh. “Last test. I promise.”

“What are you looking for?” Isabel asks, looking at her mother’s tricorder.

Sharing a look with Deanna, Beverly considers how to address the question. “I’d just like to run a comprehensive physical and compare it with your previous visits.”

Bowing her head, Isabel laces her fingers together. “There’s something wrong with me, isn’t there?”

Beverly’s heart aches at the sight of her fearful little girl. “We don’t think there’s anything wrong, sweetie. We’re just…ruling out the possibility that…that this could be…”

Isabel looks Beverly directly in the eyes, her large blue eyes frightful. “You’re scared, aren’t you? You think I’m some sort of freak, don’t you?” 

Eyes wide, Beverly shakes her head. Enveloping Isabel in her arms, Beverly’s chest constricts. “Of course not, honey.”

“Then why are you doing this?” Isabel cries. “Why is everyone so afraid of me?”

Sighing, Beverly rubs her daughter’s back in a circular pattern, at a loss for how to respond. “Oh, honey…”

“I’m not a freak,” Isabel blubbers. “I didn’t…I didn’t mean to…I can’t…”

“It’s alright,” Beverly whispers, holding Isabel’s head against her shoulder. 

Deanna leans over and touches Isabel’s back lightly. “No one thinks you’re a freak, sweetie. We just want to understand what’s going on. Your father and Will are trained to be inquisitive. They want answers.”

Pulling out of her mother’s embrace, Isabel looks at Deanna in concern. “They think I’m some kind of threat to the ship?”  
“No, no, of course not,” replies Deanna quickly. 

“I’d never hurt anyone,” Isabel insists, looking at her mother desperately. 

Beverly pushes a stray lock of Isabel’s long red hair out of her face. “Of course not.”

“But, then, why do they…” Isabel blubbers, confused.

Gently removing the neural scanner from Isabel’s temple, Beverly lifts her shoulders. “I think we’re done. Thank you, Alyssa. We don’t need anymore tests. Are you hungry?”

Blinking rapidly, Isabel is bewildered by her mother’s change in attitude. “Uh, not really.”

Stepping backwards, Beverly sets the tricorder on the biobed with a smile. “Well, I am. Let’s go get your brother and go to Ten Forward. I’m craving an ice cream float.”

Furrowing her brows, Isabel swings her legs over the bed. “Ten Forward? Ice cream soda for dinner?”

Shrugging, Beverly grins. “Why not?”

Isabel glances at Deanna for validation. 

“That sounds like a good idea,” beams Deanna. “I think we’ll join you.”

“Dad won’t be impressed,” Isabel states, jumping off of the biobed.

“I don’t care,” shrugs Beverly with a playful grin. 

* * 

“Is there something wrong?” Guinan inquires, hovering over the bar.

“Hmmm?” Beverly rotates her shoulders and head from her stool at the bar to address Guinan.

“The float. You haven’t touched your ice cream. Is there something wrong? I can make it again or get you something else,” Guinan offers, resting her hands on the counter. 

“Oh, no, thank you,” Beverly replies with a half-smile. “I’m just not hungry.”

Deanna places her empty ice cream bowl on the counter. “Thank you, Guinan.”

“Now there’s a satisfied customer,” Guinan responds in jest.

Smiling, Beverly returns her attention to the table where J.P, Isabel, Billy, Kestra and Audra are eating ice cream and playing a game involving flipping double-sided coloured playing cards. 

“She’s more at ease now,” Deanna comments, turning in her seat beside Beverly to face outward to observe the children.

“I should never have put her through that physical,” Beverly huffs bitterly. 

Watching the kids laughing, Deanna nods. “You didn’t have a choice.”

“Like hell I didn’t,” responds Beverly, lifting her brows. 

“Well, what did the tests show?” Deanna redirect the conversation, not wanting to bait Beverly into an argument between her and the captain. 

Shrugging, Beverly smiles, leaning back to rest an elbow on the counter. “Nothing. My daughter is a normal human child.”

Raising a brow in challenge, Deanna turns in her stool. “Normal?”

The doors to Ten Forward open and Picard enters. Straightening his jacket and glancing around, Picard appears thoroughly out of his comfort zone. 

Squaring her shoulders, Beverly braces for a fight. “Normal.”

Picard crosses the room to the bar where Beverly and Deanna are seated, a neutral expression on his face.

Smirking, Beverly raises a brow. “Did you hear we were eating ice cream for dinner and come to order me to stop my children from having fun?”

Agitated by her remark, Jean-Luc’s face tightens. “ Beverly…”

Leaning forward, Beverly narrows her eyes in a sharp stare. “Damn it, Jean-Luc! She’s terrified. She thinks we think she’s some monster. She’s not an unknown entity we’re here to investigate. She’s our little girl, and she’s scared. Stop being Captain for one damn minute and just be a father.”

Exhaling audibly, Jean-Luc runs his hand over his mouth. 

Deanna slides off of the stool. “I’m going to check on the kids.”

Bowing her head, Beverly struggles to contain her frustration as Deanna strides over to the table where the children are playing.

Jean-Luc steps closer and takes her hands. “You’re absolutely right. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Meeting his gaze, Beverly fights back her tears. “She needs us. I need you.”

“I’m sorry,” Jean-Luc whispers. “I was trying to manage it by taking command, making decisions, taking action.”

“I just need you to be there for us,” Beverly tells him, resisting the urge to reach out and stroke his jaw. 

Smiling, Jean-Luc takes her forearm and pulls her out of the stool. “I am.”

* *

“You put that book away, young lady. It’s time for bed!” Jean-Luc mock orders, smiling as he enters Isabel’s room, Beverly a step behind him.

Smiling, Isabel sits up in her bed and sets the PADD on the night stand beside the bed. “What are you doing here, Dad? I thought you went back to the Bridge?”

“You don’t want a kiss good night?” Jean-Luc teases, perching on the side of the bed. 

“Sure. But, you’re usually working,” shrugs Isabel as Beverly comes to sit beside Jean-Luc. 

“I wanted to say good night,” Jean-Luc explains simply. 

Bowing her head, Isabel frowns. “I’m sorry I caused so much trouble today. If I promise not to do anything weird can I still have shore leave tomorrow with the other kids?”

“You didn’t create trouble,” Jean-Luc assures her, shifting to wrap an arm around her shoulders. You were trying to help your friend. I was the one who created a whole ordeal out of it. I don’t want to drag it on tonight. Tomorrow you can go back down to Gragor, so long as you and young Mr. Riker stay away from the Derelwood trees.”

Grinning, Isabel laughs. “Okay.”

Jean-Luc drops a kiss to the top of her crown. “Good night, love.”

Lacing her hands together, Isabel looks at her father hesitantly. “Dad, do you think I’m…odd?”

“Odd?” Jean-Luc studies Isabel’s face plagued with concern, evidently worried and maybe even slightly scared. 

“J.P called me a freak. Kestra thinks I’m some kind of witch. Audra’s scared of me!” Isabel admits, feeling helpless.

Jean-Luc’s face falls. “Isabel, you are not a freak. Perhaps we ought to have a chat with the children, clear up this misunderstanding.”

“Then, why are you worried? Why are you studying me like a lab experiment?” Isabel inquires. 

Surprised and slightly chastised, Jean-Luc nods. “We shouldn’t be. Sweetheart, you are a wonderful young woman. You’re not a lab experiment or a monster.”

Jean-Luc rubs his daughter’s back. “We’re just trying to better understand what’s happening. I’m sorry if it’s giving you the wrong impression. We’re not upset. This isn’t a negative thing.”

“What do you think is happening?” Isabel asks, sitting up straight. 

Taking a deep breath, Jean-Luc shares a brief look with Beverly. “It’s possible you’re telekinetic and can teleport. You seem to be able to move objects with your mind, and you can teleport from one location to another. We can’t explain the healing. This is something rather unprecedented, although some species have healing properties.”

Considering his words, Isabel looks to her mother. “Are other people tele…telekinetic or…can teleport like this?”

Shaking her head, Beverly inches closer to Isabel. “Humans aren’t. Telekinesis can be found in other species. When your brother worked with the Traveler he would do this time dimensional shifting. It wasn’t exactly teleporting the way you seem to do it, though. He can’t…beam from one place to another without a transporter. I don’t know humans that can do what you do.”

Frowning, Isabel sighs lightly. “And how…I may have…helped Billy?”

“No. That’s…unique,” Beverly admits gently. 

“So, I am different,” Isabel muses. “I have…powers?”

Clearing his throat, Jean-Luc shares a brief glance with Beverly before returning his attention to his daughter waiting with an expectant expression. “Maybe that’s not…You may have different abilities than most people. Let’s just say for now that you have exceptional abilities.”

Forcing a small smile, Beverly nods. “We’ll try to find some more answers. Right now it’s late and it’s been a long day for everyone.”

 

Nodding, Isabel lets out a long breath.

Beverly envelops her daughter in a tight embrace. “Have a good sleep, sweetie. I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Isabel replies quietly.

“Love, you, Isabel.” Jean-Luc puts a hand on her head and kisses her temple. 

“Love you, too,” whispers Isabel, smiling lightly. She feels slightly comforted. Her parents seem to have relaxed. Maybe everything will be okay. She just hopes that everything will can continue as is. She does not want to disrupt the status quo. She likes her life the way it is. She simply wants to be a regular twelve year-old girl. 

 

Part 4

“Are you kidding?” Beverly places a bowl on the kitchen table, giving her son an incredulous look. 

Slipping into his chair at the kitchen table, J.P nods soundly. “He said that his dad was going to talk to his mom about it and then maybe he could.”

Beverly sets another bowl in front of Isabel’s vacant place at the table. “Honey, that’s a big difference. I hardly doubt Deanna wants Billy using a phaser.”

“But, if Commander Riker said he could have target practice…” J.P protests, picking up his spoon. 

“That does not mean you’re allowed,” Beverly replies firmly. “I don’t care if they let Billy have target practice with a hand phaser. You are not going to be trained now to use a weapon.”

Face contorted in frustration, Jean-Paul shakes his head. “That’s not fair! Billy gets to learn how to fly a shuttle, Billy gets to learn how to shoot a phaser. You won’t let me do anything!”

Sighing, Beverly takes a seat in the chair next to J.P. “Honey, it’s not a matter of being fair. You can’t do everything your friend does. Billy is three years older than you. You have to realize that he’s going to be…more mature and may be ready for some things before you.”

Jean-Paul had always been ambitious, wanting to bite off far more than he could chew. With his best friend three years older, Jean-Paul was always asking to do whatever the older Billy Riker was doing. More than anything, Jean-Paul wants to be a model officer, emulating his father and his older brother, Wesley. While Beverly could credit J.P for being more advanced for his age than other children, Beverly feels as if she is constantly reigning him in, tempering his expectations. She does not coddle her younger son, but she has to set realistic boundaries for him. For the most part she and Jean-Luc are usually in agreement about what the boy can handle and always present a united front when it comes to rearing the children. However, Jean-Luc’s philosophy tends to be that as long as the children are disciplined and ordered in their behaviour, they should be able to take on new challenges and be permitted to take risks. When Billy Riker had commenced flying lessons under Will’s instruction and J.P had requested the same, Jean-Luc had agreed to teach the boy to fly a shuttle or allow Wesley to give his younger brother the instruction. Beverly had put her foot down, insisting that he was far too young for such a profound responsibility with hazardous risk. J.P was upset, asserting that he was capable of doing whatever Billy could do. Beverly knows the boy has a difficult time seeing their perspective, and it will be a reoccurring battle they will fight as he grows. 

Averting his eyes, J.P sulks.

“If Commander Riker and Deanna feel that Billy is ready for flight lessons or target practice, that’s their decision. You cannot fly a shuttle, and you certainly cannot handle a phaser,” Beverly tells her youngest son gently as Isabel enters the kitchen area.

Pouting, J.P absently stirs the oatmeal in his bowl. “It’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair?” Isabel inquires casually, taking her seat.

Beverly gives her daughter a look to warn her not to fuel the fire. “No, it’s not fair, Jean-Paul. It’s too bad. But, you’re nine years-old. You’re not a Starfleet officer. You’re not flying a vessel and you’re not firing a weapon.” Standing out of her chair, Beverly fixes her son with a stern look. “If you think you’re going to get a positive response from your father you can think again. You can’t lodge an appeal to him because you don’t like my decision. You know it doesn’t work that way.”

Isabel casts her brother a sidewise glance before taking a bite of her oatmeal.

Sighing, J.P shoves the spoon deep into the bowl of oatmeal. 

Beverly retrieves her bowl of oatmeal and a mug of coffee from the counter and retraces her steps to the table. “Eat your breakfast. We’ve got to get moving.”

* * 

“I’m sorry Billy’s ridiculous idea to start target practice got J.P all riled up,” Deanna apologizes as she and Beverly stand in the park where a large group of children have organized a game of ‘capture the flag’. Several parents, along with Deanna, are supervising shore leave for the children, and Beverly had beamed down to the planet to check-in with Deanna.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault my son thinks he’s a Starfleet cadet at nine-years old,” Beverly shrugs, watching J.P running after an older Bajoran girl in the game. 

 

“Still,” Deanna sighs. “Billy has to know that J.P looks up to him and wants to emulate him.”

Pursuing her lips. “Billy’s not the problem. It’s our husbands encouraging their little lieutenants.”

Frowning, Deanna nods empathetically. “You’re right.”

“Anyway, I didn’t come to bother you. I just wanted to see how your chat with Belle went,” Beverly remarks, refocusing her attention on Deanna. 

Deanna turns to face her friend. “Good. She’s very anxious. She’s worried that we’re concerned about what’s happening with her. She’s afraid we think there’s something wrong with her.”

Grimacing, Beverly crosses her arms over her chest. “We tried to talk to her last night.”

Nodding, Deanna continues. “I know. She said you had a good talk. She felt better. I think she’s afraid things are changing for her. People are viewing her differently. I think she wishes she could…take it all back. Just go back to normal.”

Half-smiling, Beverly lifts a brow. “I think we all wish that.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t,” suggests Deanna mildly.

“What do you mean?” Beverly seeks clarification.

“Belle needs validation right now. She needs to know who she is, and that you not only accept her for who she is, but cherish her differences. She’s frightened, lonely and desperately seeking acceptance,” Deanna says to her friend gently. 

Inhaling deeply, Beverly nods. “You’re right. She needs to know we love her unconditionally. We love her for who she is… whoever she is.”

“I know you’re worried,” Deanna says in understanding. “I know you’re frightened by what’s happening. But, she needs our support. She needs to know that in your eyes, nothing has changed. She’s still your daughter.”

Letting out a breath, Beverly puts a hand on her hip. “Yeah.”

“From what I can tell, it doesn’t seem like Belle has control over what she’s doing,” Deanna informs Beverly as they slowly walk over to a group of parents standing around a couple benches. “From what happened yesterday and piecing together other times like this, I think these instances where she…displays these powers are emotionally driven.”

“How so?” Beverly asks, needing to dig further. 

“In every instance it seems she was overwhelmed with strong emotion, usually negative. There was the time the Bannerman boys were teasing Audra and she sent them to the cargo bay. When she was embarrassed in class giving a presentation and she caused a power surge to the computers to cause a distraction. And, yesterday when she thought her best friend had died breaking his neck falling out of the tree.” Deanna halts short of the group of parents chatting animatedly. 

Pausing, Beverly reflects on what Deanna has revealed. Considering everything together, it all seems to make sense. “I never thought of that. We couldn’t explain those…strange occurrences.”

“It’s all tied to her emotions. It seems she felt desperate. She didn’t know she was doing what she was doing,” Deanna elaborates.

“So, if this..happens in her mind….if this is dictated by her emotions, maybe there is some way she can learn to control her mind and her emotions and control these…abilities?” Beverly muses. 

Smiling, Deanna gazes over at Isabel running excitedly after a classmate in the game. “Exactly.” 

* * *

“Well, not exactly. He asked if I could teach him, give him some target practice. I had no problem with it, but obviously had to run it by Deanna,” Will explains as he rises out of the visitor chair in the Ready Room. 

“And, she was none too keen, I reckon?” Picard inquires with a small smirk.

Grinning, Will shakes his head. “I believe her exact words were, “Are you out of your bloody mind?’”

Smiling, Picard stands out of his chair behind his desk. “Yes, well, Beverly had a similar reaction when J.P asked if he could have target practice. He wants to do everything Billy does.”

Leaning forward, Will rests his hands on the edge of the desk. “Yeah. I know when I started giving Junior flying lessons J.P really wanted in on it, too.”

“It’s not easy. He idolizes your son,” Jean-Luc remarks. “And, Billy idolizes you. But, Jean-Paul can’t handle everything Billy can.”

Frowning, Will strokes his beard. “I’m sorry. Maybe I should have a talk with Junior. He shouldn’t be talking to J.P about…”

Putting a hand up, Picard cuts Riker off mid-sentence. “It’s alright, Will. They’re just boys having fun. It’s Beverly’s and my job to manage Jean-Paul’s expectations. But, I think sometimes we forget that our sons are still children.”

Will is about to comment when they are interrupted by the sudden apparition of an unexpected visitor.

“Salutations, mon capitaine!” Q beams, extending his arms in an overly friendly gesture. 

Riker whips around and immediately jumps forward offensively. “”Q!” Riker taps his commbadge to connect to the Bridge. “Riker to..”

Shaking his head, Picard walks around the side of the desk. “At ease, Number One.” Face set resolutely, Picard stares at Q expectantly. “To what do we owe the pleasure, Q?”

“Oh, my dear captain,” Q begins cheerfully, skipping forward. “I am simply thrilled to be back on your quaint little ship. Such a pleasure.”

“What are you doing here, Q?” Riker demands, fixing Q with an impatient look. 

Eyes dilated, Q grins. “Oh, I thought you would have figured it out. Of course, your minuscule little monkey brains are so slow to make deductions. Forgive me, I forget.”

Rolling his eyes, Picard walks up and lines up square with the entity. “What is it, Q? I don’t have time to play games. My crew is in the process of extracting an ingredient on that planet desperately needed to make a critical medicine to fight a virulent plague.”

Rolling his own eyes, Q waves his arm dismissively. “Such importance. Don’t you know I’ve come here to help?”

“With the Derelwood sap extraction?” Riker inquires skeptically. 

Q glances at Riker as if he is an annoying mosquito buzzing around his ear. “What? Of course not. No, I understand you have a mystery you’ve been trying to solve and I’ve come here to give you your answer.”

“What are you talking about?” Picard asks shortly. 

“Isabel,” Q beams. “You’ve identified she possesses powers but you cannot determine their source.”

Picard’s face falls. “No. No. No, Q.” Shaking his head furiously, Picard inches forward. “You leave my daughter out of this…this…whatever you’re doing. You can play all the games you want, but you do not drag my family into them. This is between you and me.”

Taken aback, Q places a hand over his heart in mock offence. “Oh, mi capitan. I am not playing a game. I’m here to help, to offer my guidance.”

Riker rolls his eyes, tired of listening to Q’s tall tales. “We don’t need your help, Q. And, we’re a little busy trying to run a ship. So, if you don’t mind, I think you’ve overstayed your welcome. I believe you know your way out.”

“That’s too bad,” Q sighs dramatically. “I thought you’d welcome my insight.”

“No, thank you. We mortals manage quite well on our own, thank you,” Riker responds curtly. 

“Yes, you mortals do,” Q agrees, stepping backwards. “You mortals that can’t move objects with your mind.” Gazing at Picard’s desk, Q shifts a PADD from one end of the desk to the other. “You mortals that can’t transport from one place to another instantaneously.” Snapping his fingers, Q disaparates from where he stands to the far left corner of the room. Reappearing, Q fixes his gaze on Picard. “You mortals that can’t instantly heal yourselves. You’re subject to injury, you’re subject to death. You’re not…omnipotent.”

Heart beating profusely against his chest, Picard cannot take his eyes off of Q’s earnest face. 

Glancing between Q and Picard, Riker begins to perspire. “Q, what are you saying?”

“He knows exactly what I’m saying,” Q replies, his stare focused on Picard. “Don’t you?”

Swallowing hard, Picard shakes his head. “No. No. No, Q.”

Grinning, Q bobs his head enthusiastically. “Oh, yes.”

“No. No,” Jean-Luc stammers. “My daughter is a little girl. She’s not…”

Beaming, Q puts a hand on Picard’s shoulder. “Oh, but she is. You know it, don’t you? That’s why I’m here. We’ve been watching her. I’ve been sent here to facilitate her incorporation into the Continuum.”

* *  
“What’s going on?” Beverly demands, whipping around once they have entered their cabin. 

Will had retrieved Deanna from the planet where she had been supervising some of the children on shore leave. She had had to pass on her responsibilities to one of the other parents when Will had insisted that she had to return to the ship. Jean-Luc had collected Beverly from sickbay and they all met at the Picard’s cabin. 

A step behind Beverly, Deanna grimaces, sensing the tension present within her husband and the captain. 

“Sit down,” Picard motions with his hand to to the sofa, Riker following behind him. 

Eyes dilated, Beverly rests her hands on her hips.

“It wasn’t a suggestion,” Jean-Luc retorts. “You need to to sit down.”

Letting out a long breath, Beverly removes her lab coat and takes a seat on the sofa, Deanna following suit. “What is it?”

Picard gestures for Riker to sit in one of the armchairs and turns his attention to Beverly. “We were paid an unexpected visit from…an old friend.”

Elbow propped against the armrest, Beverly leans back. “Oh?”

“Q,” Picard tells them evenly. 

“Was he playing with you again?” Beverly chuckles. 

“No,” Picard answers. “He’s interested in Belle. He think she’s a member of the Continuum.”

Mouth agape, Beverly’s amusement fades, replaced by dread and fear. “What?”

“He’s serious,” Jean-Luc continues, stepping forward. “He thinks that she has these…powers because she’s a Q. He called her immortal, omnipotent.”

Glancing between Beverly and the captain, Deanna responds calmly. “On what basis does he make these claims?”

“He says he’s been watching her. The Continuum has been keeping an eye on her since she’s developed these powers,” Will supplies. 

“He wants to test her, determine if she really is an entity,” Jean-Luc continues evenly. 

“What if he determines that she’s a Q?” Deanna asks in alarm.

Sharing a look with Beverly, Jean-Luc’s voice falters. “He wants to take her to become a member of the Continuum.”

“What!” Deanna almost screams. “That’s…You’re not going to let him…”

“She’s not a Q,” Beverly states unequivocally, staring Jean-Luc directly in the eyes. “Our daughter is a human girl. I should know, I carried her for nine months, I gave birth to her. I’m her doctor, I’m her mother. That entity is not getting his hands on my baby.”

Bobbing his head, Jean-Luc moves towards Beverly. “I know that. But, he…”

Shaking her head, Beverly grits her teeth. “No. There’s no ‘but’. There’s no debating this, Jean-Luc. I don’t care what that entity thinks. End of discussion.”

“Is it really though?” Q muses, an amused expression on his face after he appears perched on the armrest of the sofa next to Beverly. 

Jumping out of her skin, Beverly catches her breath. Fixing Q with a look of daggers, Beverly bolts off of the sofa. “You! You meddling menace. You better stay away from my daughter!”

“Or what?” Q gives Beverly a pathetic look. “Face it, Doctor. You’re powerless. If I wanted to whisk your girl away right now what could you and your pitiful little starship possibly do to prevent me from taking her to join the Continuum?” 

Face flushed, Beverly clenches her fist, speechless. 

“Stop this, Q,” Picard orders. “You’re torturing Beverly and it’s entirely unnecessary.”

Smiling, Q nods. “You’re right, Picard. I’m not here to delight in your trivial affairs. I’m here because this progeny of yours has powers which need thorough investigation.”

“No, she’s doesn’t have pow…” Beverly starts.

“Au contraire, Docteur.” Pointing his index finger in the air, Q grins. “You’re a woman of science. Perhaps you require a visual demonstration to prove my point.” Snapping his fingers, Q transports the group to the observation lounge in an instant. 

 

Part 5

 

Regaining his bearings, Riker grumbles. “What are you doing, Q?”

Picard, Riker, Beverly and Deanna had all aparated to the observation lounge courtesy of Q and found themselves standing around the long table. 

“No point in delaying. Let’s get on with it,” Q suggests, walking around to the head of the table, the captain’s reserved seat. 

Snapping his fingers, Q summons Isabel to the observation lounge and Isabel appears at the head of the head of the table standing next to Q stunned. 

Beverly bolts for her daughter, running to the front of the table as Isabel stands shocked and scared looking at the strange, unknown entity beside her. 

“Relax, Doctor.” Q rolls his eyes dramatically, taking a step back as Isabel gives her head a shake in complete surprise. “I promise you the child will not be harmed.”

Beverly wraps an arm protectively around Isabel, casting a mistrusting glance toward Q. 

“It’s…it’s alright,” Jean-Luc begins, crossing the room to where Beverly is standing with one arm over Isabel’s shoulders and one hand grasping their daughter’s hands. “This is…an old…associate of ours. Isabel, this is Q.”

Glancing hesitantly between her father and the entity in a command red Starfleet duty uniform, Isabel furrows her brow. “Captain Q?”

Smiling in amusement, Q shakes his head. “ Non, ma petite fille. Just Q. I dress as a human officer for your comfort. I’ve come to realize that humans tend to mistrust things they don’t understand. But, I see I have a lot to teach you. Jean-Luc, you’ve been amiss in teaching your offspring about other beings.”

Sharing a look of annoyance with Riker, Picard shakes his head. “Maybe just some beings.”

“Nevertheless…”Q brushes him off, returning his attention to Isabel. “We’ll get acquainted. I’m here to tell you you’re divine.” 

Blinking rapidly, Isabel’s blue eyes dilate. “Pardon?”

Grinning, Q takes a step forward. “You’re a god. All knowing, all seeing, all controlling, all powerful.”

Fuming, Beverly tightens her grip on Isabel’s shoulders. 

“Cut the theatrics, Q,” Picard grumbles, padding closer to his wife and daughter. 

Isabel looks between her father and Q, puzzled. “Sir?”

“I’m an entity known as Q,” Q commences, addressing Isabel. “We possess unyielding powers. We are immortal and omnipotent.”

“Not to mention modest,” Riker chimes in sarcastically. 

Ignoring Riker, Q focuses on Isabel. “And, you are one of us.”

“Excuse me?” Isabel’s mouth falls agape, staring at the entity incredulously. 

Red-faced, Beverly inhales sharply. “That’s enough, Q! I’ve had enough of your charade. I can’t have you telling my daughter this madness.”

Not in the least deterred, Q replies to Isabel. “Yes, my dear girl, you are a Q, and I’m here to inaugurate you into the Continuum.”

Confused and apprehensive, Isabel clutches her mother’s hand. “What’s a… Continuum?”

Rolling his eyes, Q folds his arms over his chest, turning to Picard. “Tut, tut, Picard. Sorely amiss.”

“Knock it off, Q,” Picard growls. “You’re upsetting her. Put an end to this now.”

Eyes darting between the strange man-being and her father, Isabel swallows hard. “You’re not taking me off the Enterprise? I…I don’t want to leave. This is my home. I don’t want to leave my family.”

Q’s expression resembles one of empathy. “Dear girl, you would be among your own kind in the Continuum.”

Eyes welling with tears, Isabel shakes her head. “No. This is my family.”

“But, you’re different, extraordinary…alien,” Q advises her authoritatively. 

Lips trembling, Isabel closes her eyes. “No.”

“Stop this, Q,” Deanna pleads, looking empathetically at Isabel’s face plagued in bewilderment. 

“You’re not a normal human, Isabel,” Q continues, inching forward. “Humans can’t move matter with their thoughts. Humans can’t move themselves from one location to another.”

Trembling, Isabel watches Q step ever closer to her. “You’re…wro..wrong. I’m a girl, not a…Q. I…won’t go with you.”

Jean-Luc places himself beside Beverly, his eyes trained on Q. “Back off, Q. I’ve indulged you long enough. We’re done here.”

“Humans are mortal, child,” Q tells Isabel, moving one step nearer. “They live, they die. They cannot instantly heal the injured or infirm. They most certainly cannot bring someone back from the dead.” With a small lunge and big smirk, Q grasps for Isabel’s arm.

Beverly swerves to shield her daughter, trying to pull Isabel out of Q’s reach. Lifting one hand, Q propels Beverly to the ground with the strength of an invisible forcefield. Beverly collapses onto the ground, gasping for air, her face transforming blue. Within an instant, Picard and Riker have leaped to intercept Q, and Isabel has dropped to the ground beside her mother. 

Not resisting the force of Riker and Picard who have instinctively grabbed for him, Q addresses Isabel hovering over Beverly struggling for breath on the floor. 

“Save her, girl!” Q commands as Deanna drops to her knees next to Beverly, trying in vain to assist. 

Sobbing, Isabel looks up at Q in desperation. 

Shoving Picard’s and Riker’s arms off of him, Q directs his attention to Isabel. “If you’re just an ordinary girl, your mother will die. If you’re something more, you have the power to save her.”

Flabbergasted, Jean-Luc turns from Q to his wife lying on the floor of the observation lounge and his sobbing, frightened daughter kneeling beside her. Panting, Jean-Luc stammers.“ Damn it, Q! This isn’t a game! Do something!”

Straightening his uniform jacket, Q visibly relaxes. “She will.”

Jean-Luc crouches down beside Isabel, trying to catch his breath.

Looking up at her father with wide, uncertain eyes, Isabel cries. 

Jean-Luc puts a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “I know you can do this, love. Don’t be scared. I believe in you.”

Hand resting on Beverly’s shoulder, Deanna nods in agreement. 

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Isabel closes her eyes and takes her mother’s hands. 

Riker stands beside Q, mentally debating whether he should call for security or a doctor, or let the captain call the next move. He wonders if this twelve year-old adolescent is truly capable of restoring her mother. 

Within seconds, Beverly is inhaling oxygen, her eyes flickering open. 

Gasping, Isabel nearly jumps. “Mom!”

Blinking rapidly, Beverly takes in the scene cautiously before she attempts to right herself. “Wha…”

Smiling, Jean-Luc shifts to put a hand on Beverly’s shoulder. “Take it easy, love. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. What happened?” Beverly demands, sitting upright. 

“Your perfectly ordinary human daughter just brought you back to life,” Q deadpans. 

Face falling, Beverly turns to Isabel. “Honey…”

“Maybe now I have your attention,” Q suggests as Deanna stands up and moves slowly over to stand beside Will. 

Studying Q, Picard rises. “Fine, Q. You have our attention.” Jean-Luc helps Beverly to her feet as Isabel stands upright. 

Isabel walks up to Q, head bowed. “I’ll go with you, to this Continuum…thing. Just please don’t hurt anyone.”

A look of horror passes Q’s face before his expression reflects something akin to sadness and remorse. “Dear, girl. I have no intention of hurting anyone. In fact, I’m here to help. I didn’t come here to harm your mother or anyone else. I was being threatening in order to provoke a defence from the doctor so that I could demonstrate the full extent of who you are.”

Biting her lip, Isabel furrows her brows. “A Q…thing?”

Shaking his head, Q grins. “No. You’re not a Q, and I’m not taking you to join the Continuum.”

“Then why the hell are you here?” Riker demands angrily.

Looking between Beverly and Jean-Luc holding hands and staring at him expectantly, Q smiles. “Because you have an extraordinary progeny who could use mentoring from a flawless, divine creature such as yours truly. And,” Q flips to address Isabel with a grin. “because you could use a friend whose abilities rival your own. Someone who can relate to being as God-like and powerful as yourself.”

“So, you’re saying Isabel isn’t a Q entity?” Deanna clarifies.

Giving Deanna an annoyed look, Q sighs. “Of course not. She’s descendant from two thoroughly pedestrian human beings. Are you all this moronic? It’s a marvel your species managed to endure this long. ” 

“But, you said…” Riker begins to protests.

Putting a hand up to stop Riker, Picard interjects. “Enough. I’m tired of this nonsense.”

“And, don’t tell my daughter she’s God-like and flawless,” Beverly adds, moving toward Isabel. “As you mentioned, she’s just a human. She’s flawed and imperfect. That’s okay. In fact, our weaknesses are part of what make humans unique.”

“I don’t understand what’s going on,” Isabel admits uncomfortably. 

“I’m offering to be your guide and your confidante, child, “ Q replies humbly. “You’re one of a kind. You’ll need a friend as you adjust to this.”

“But, I have friends,” replies Isabel quietly.

Smirking, Q folds his arms across his chest. “Really? None like you. Riker’s girls? Your little boyfriend? You think they’re like you?”

Face flushed, Isabel bows her head. 

“Excuse me,” Jean-Luc interjects with a half-smile. “But, you have done nothing but confuse and upset Belle since you got here. Why would we want you to be her mentor and friend?”

Shrugging, Q is calm. “She needs me.”

Eyes dilated, Picard raises his hand accusingly to Q. “You nearly killed her mother!”

Scoffing dismissively, Q rolls his eyes. “ For dramatic effect.”

“It was traumatizing!” retorts Picard angrily. 

“Hold on,” requests Beverly, taking a step toward Q. “Maybe this isn’t a bad idea.”

Riker looks at Beverly incredulously. “What?”

Laughing self-deprecatingly, Beverly puts her hands up in surrender. “We’re in unchartered space. We could probably use his help.”

Incredulous, Jean-Luc walks to Beverly. “You’re joking?”

“You said you wanted to help?” Beverly confirms. “You promised you wouldn’t harm her?”

Q raises his right hand in a solemn oath. “You have my word.”

Rotating her head, Beverly smiles at Jean-Luc. “I think we’ve got ourselves a new babysitter.”

“Fantastic.” Q clasps his hands. “Now, let’s discuss my compensation.”

Deanna fights to contain a grin as Picard looks less than impressed.

Laughing, Beverly pads over to give her daughter a reassuring hug. 

* * *

 

Part 6

“How are you making out?” Beverly inquires of her daughter entering the lab where Isabel is at the table hovering over a microscope. 

“Almost done,” Isabel answers without taking her eye away from the microscope. 

Beverly retrieves a large scanning device off the counter. “You’re going to have a very interesting project with that hypothesis.”

“I know I’m on the right track,” Isabel whispers confidently.

“Sounds like it,” Beverly replies, looking over Isabel’s shoulder. “Q’s dropping in tomorrow afternoon, so you’re to meet him in the observation lounge. Go there after class, don’t come to sickbay.”

Q had come to serve as a mentor to Isabel as he had proposed, helping her to bring out the best of her abilities. Isabel had also worked with Deanna in recognizing and learning to control the emotional component to her unique powers, and Wesley had also been instrumental in helping his sister to realize that being different could be a positive attribute. Overall, Isabel was becoming more comfortable in her own skin. 

“Okay,” responds Isabel, as a pre-teen enters the lab. 

“Sorry to intrude, Dr. Picard,” Billy apologizes, putting his hands behind his back. 

Beverly smiles lightly and Isabel whips around with a grin on her face. “That’s alright, sweetie. What can I do for you?”

“I was just wondering if Belle wanted to, uh…go to the arboretum?” Billy asks hesitantly, shifting on his feet. 

Belle’s eyes light up and she nearly knocks over the microscope with her elbow. “Oh, uh, yes…yes. Mom, can I go?”

Trying to contain her knowing smile, Beverly nods. “Sure, honey. Just be home at eighteen hundred. Your big brother’s coming over for dinner tonight.”

Beaming, Isabel bobs her head. “Thanks, Mom.” She hurriedly throws a lid on the container under the microscope, turns off her PADD and follows Billy waiting at the door. 

As the children disappear, Beverly lets out a contented breath. 

* * 

 

“But, how does it grow so long and never break?” Isabel asks, appraising the long, glossy black locks of Cho Lang, Wesley’s girlfriend. 

“Oh, the secret is a rare oil from the moon of Yeardon. Condition with the oil once a week. I can get you some of the oil if you’d like,” Cho, petite, black-eyed and a weapons specialist within the engineering department, offers to Isabel. 

“Yes, please!” Isabel responds enthusiastically as the two girls sit on the sofa sipping tea.

“No! You’re not even trying!” J.P giggles, jumping on top of Wesley who is lying flat on his back on the floor in front of the sofa in the living area. “I can pin you so easy.”

Wesley laughs as the energetic nine year-old restrains his arms to the ground in a game of play fighting. “I’m not sure we’re evenly matched. You’re getting too big.”

“You’re getting old, dear,” Cho chimes in playfully. 

Isabel laughs out loud. “Ha! Wes is old.”

Turning his neck as J.P shifts to straddle his chest, Wesley protests. “Hey! I beg to differ.”

Watching J.P play wrestle Wesley, Picard walks over to the replicator where Beverly is retrieving a mug of tea. “Jean-Paul is beating on Wesley.”

Smiling, Beverly hands Jean-Luc the mug. “Wes loves it.”

“J.P’s not bothering him?” Jean-Luc confirms as Beverly orders another tea. 

“Not in the least,” Beverly assures him. “He encourages it. Earlier he was telling J.P all about parrises squares, offering to teach him how to play. Sounds like one or both of them will end up on one of my biobeds.”

J.P lands an elbow to Wesley’s ribcage and Wesley groans dramatically, playing it up. 

Studying Beverly relaxed and content observing the children, Jean-Luc smiles softly, setting his mug on the counter. “You look…very happy.”

Smiling softly, Beverly reaches for her husband’s hand. “I am. The family together, all of our children. Everything’s perfect.”

Dropping a kiss to her temple, Jean-Luc rubs her shoulders. “Tell me about your day.”

Leaning into Jean-Luc’s touch, Beverly smiles, her eyes on the living area where the kids are all laughing. “Fairly routine. Ensign Vale’s condition is improving every day. Dr. Martin’s testing the vaccine, he says it should be ready tomorrow. Jean-Paul had mak’bara class after school. Belle came to help me after class and worked on a school project in the lab. Billy took Belle for a walk in the arboretum.”

Pursing his lips, Jean-Luc halts his massage. “Belle used to always play with Kestra and Audra. She and Billy were always close, but now I hardly ever see her with the girls. She and Billy are inseparable.”

Lifting her mug to her lips, Beverly grins. “Yep. Everything’s perfect. She’s just a regular twelve year-old girl.”


End file.
